Low molecular weight unsymmetrical ethers such as methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE), t-amyl methyl ether (TAME), ethyl t-butyl ether (ETBE), t-amyl ethyl ether (TAEE), butyl t-butyl ether (BTBE), t-amyl butyl ether (TABE), isobutyl t-butyl ether (IBTBE), and t-amyl isobutyl ether (TAIBE) are commonly added to gasoline to increase the gasoline's octane number and lower the Reid vapor pressure (RVP) of the gasoline blend. Furthermore, the additional oxygen provided via the ethers contributes to better combustion and reduced CO in the combustion products. Also, adding ethers, which boosts the octane number of the gasoline, allows more harmful octane boosting components such as benzene and other aromatics to be scaled back in the mixture.